1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automotive vehicle washing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle washing system with a spray arch having an impact sensing mechanism that automatically resets itself to a home position upon impact with a vehicle to minimize vehicle damage and also to minimize downtime of the vehicle wash system.
2. Description of Related Art
The manufacture, sale, and operation of automotive vehicle washing equipment is big business in the United States and many other countries. The term “automotive vehicle washing”, as used herein, refers to wet washing the external surfaces of virtually any type of vehicle from ordinary passenger cars to busses, trucks, vans and even train cars and airplanes.
In one type of vehicle wash system, a vehicle moves through a wash bay beneath washing equipment, including a movable spray arch that emits fluid onto the vehicle as it passes thereunder. During the wash sequence, the spray arch moves upwardly and downwardly with respect to the exterior surface of the vehicle and applies fluid thereto. Thus, the movement of the spray arch must be accurately controlled such that the spray arch does not contact the vehicle during the wash process. Such contact is undesirable as it can cause damage to the vehicle and can also cause damage to the spray arch, which can also necessitate system repairs and likely result in significant system down time. Thus, in the event the vehicle contacts the arch, it is important that the spray arch include a breakaway mechanism to prevent damage to the vehicle or the arch.
The same principles apply to vehicle wash systems where the vehicle remains stationary. In this other system, an overhead gantry or frame moves with respect to the vehicle to emit fluid thereon. The gantry includes a spray arch that travels around the perimeter of the vehicle while performing a vehicle wash sequence typically including the steps of applying soap and subsequently rinsing the vehicle with a high pressure supply of water. During the wash sequence, the spray arch travels along each side of the vehicle and also passes along the front and rear bumpers. Thus, the movement of the spray arch must also be accurately controlled such that it does not contact the vehicle during the wash process. If the control unit for the vehicle wash malfunctions, it is important that the spray arch include a breakaway mechanism to prevent damage to both the spray arch and the vehicle.
In the past, an automatic spray arch for use in a vehicle wash system was mounted by a series of sheer pins that held the spray arch in its operating position. If the spray arch contacted a vehicle or other stationary object in the wash bay, the movement of the spray arch would fracture one of the sheer pins to prevent damage to both the spray arch and the vehicle.
Although the prior sheer pin system functioned well to prevent damage to both the vehicle and the spray arch, a service personnel was required to reset the spray arch and install new sheer pins each time the spray arch was contacted. In many cases, the vehicle wash system would be out of commission for hours, or in extreme cases, days before a service technician could reinstall the sheer pins. Extended periods of downtime due to the breakaway of the spray arch is undesirable and often times very costly to the vehicle wash owner.
Other spray arches for vehicle washing systems have employed some form of breakaway mechanism, such as pressure switches, however, they all suffer from a variety of other disadvantages.